mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Standardized Letters: City Officials
Check out Marketing:Standardized Letters for some info. English Dear {official's name} I am a citizen of {city/region name} and I think it would be a good idea for city employees to use the new Firefox web browser. Firefox is faster and more secure than Internet Explorer. Lately, I have read newspaper reports citing concerns about the safety of citizen's data in government offices. I think that Firefox would minimize the problems associated with this. Thank you, {name} Italiano Gentile {nome addetto comunale} Sono un cittadino di {città/regione} e penso che sarebbe una buona idea utilizzare il nuovo browser web Firefox negli uffici comunali. Firefox è più veloce e più sicuro di Internet Explorer. Ultimamente ho letto su vari giornali la preoccupazione di vari cittadini riguardo la sicurezza dei propri dati conservati nei sistemi informatici degli uffici comunali, penso senza dubbio che l'uso di Firefox come browser possa aumentare il livello di sicurezza di tali strutture. La ringrazio molto per l'attenzione, {nome} Spanish Estimado {nombre del oficial} Soy un ciudadano de {nombre de ciudad/región} y creo que sería una buena idea que los empleados de la ciudad utilizaran el nuevo navegador web Firefox. Firefox es más rápido y más seguro que el Internet Explorer. Últimamente he leído reportes de noticias que tratan sobre las preocupaciones acerca de la seguridad de los datos de los ciudadanos en las instituciones gubernamentales. Creo que Firefox minimizaría los problemas asociados con esto. Muchas gracias, {nombre} Hungarian Tisztelt {hivatal megnevezése}! Én {város} lakója úgy érzem, jó ötlet lenne, ha a város közalkalmazottai az új Firefox böngészőt használnák. A Firefox gyorsabb és sokkal biztonságosabb mint az Internet Explorer. Nemrég olvastam egy hírlapban, hogy a lakók aggályosnak tartják a városi közigazgatás adatbiztonságát. Úgy gondolom, A Firefox minimálisra tudná csökkenteni az ilyen típusú problémákat. Tisztelettel: {név} French Cher {nom} J'habite à {ville/nom de la région} et je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour les employés travaillant à la ville d'utiliser le nouveau navigateur Firefox. Ce dernier est plus rapide et garantit plus de sécurité que Microsoft Internet Explorer. J'ai récemment lu des articles de presse qui se préoccupaient de la sécurité des citoyens dans les bureaux de la ville. J'estime que Firefox pourrait minimiser les problèmes associés à la sécurité informatique. Merci, {nom} Portuguese Prezado {nome do oficial} Sou um cidadão de {nome da cidade} e acho que seria uma boa idéia para os funcionários públicos usar o novo navegador da internet, Firefox. Firefox é mais rápido e seguro do que o Internet Explorer. Ultimamente, eu tenho lido reportagens no jornal e na internet mostrando preocupações sobre a segurança dos dados do governo. Sei que vocês possuem especialistas trabalhando nisto, mas gostaria que considerassem o uso do Firefox. O USA Today diz que é o melhor browser do ano, a conceituada revista americana Wired também, além de muitas outras fontes. Até mesmo empresas como a IBM estão o adotando como navegador padrão. Gostaria de lhes ser útil fazendo tal observação. Obrigado. Respeitosamente, {seu nome} Finnish Arvoisa {kirjeen saaja} Olen {kaupungin} asukas ja minusta olisi hyvä idea asentaa kaupungin koneisiin Mozilla Firefox-selain. Firefox on nopeampi ja paljon turvallisempi kuin Internet Explorer-selain, joka tulee Windows-käyttöjärjestelmän mukana. Firefoxissa ei ole tietoturva-aukkoja, ja jos on, ne paikataan heti, ja siinä on myöskin arkea helpottavia pieniä ominaisuuksia, kuten esimerkiksi välilehdet. Useat tietokonesivustot, lehdet jne ovat maininneet Firefoxia loistavaksi. Itse olen käyttänyt kyseistä selainta pitkään ja se on toiminut loistavasti. Mielestäni olisi järkevää asentaa Firefox koneisiinne. Näin voitaisiin välttyä tietoturvauhkilta internettiä käyttäessä. Ystävällisin terveisin {nimesi} Standardized Letters City Officials Standardized Letters